


Sleeping Graveyard Demons

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Based off @anticmiscellaney s (Tumblr) pic of Hastur and Ligur sleeping in a graveyardThe colors and style gave me inspiration and with permission and credit, here's what it gave me~Mature for implied sexualassult/rape/stalking





	Sleeping Graveyard Demons

Tempting and Lurking takes a lot out of a Demon, especially two well trained in its arts!

It was before the Antichrist was born, he was an idea, six thousand years was catching up at last, but he wasn't here just yet.

Tonight, in a sopping graveyard, two Demons lurked in the darkness, watching as a man they'd worked on together for several years finally took his path to Satan to the last level.

In this very graveyard, he stalked a pretty young thing, who lost her way when a text she'd gotten got deleted and all she remembered, or so she thought, was 'turn right into Highgate Cemetery', she had and thus, was now lost.

The man stalking her was her 'admirer' he'd taken the time to learn about her, what she liked, where she went, ect.

She was a ditzy do he felt and sadly, tonight, the poor thing played that card as he felt she was and kept walking further inside.

Slowly, stalker lurked, slowly poor women tread further into the soggy yard of the dead.

Two Demons watched, ready.

Its with a bit of poetic justice that what transpired happened.

Why?

Because as soon as the poor woman was struck, the stalkers excitement to great he sprang earlier then he'd desired, Ligur and Hastur formed from the shadows and took his life in return.

Ligur LOVED killing, if you asked him why, he'd say flat out, 'Because its fun!"

Very undemonic of the two, in a strange rite, Hastur picked up the dead woman and laid her at a statues base, a salutary nod given, and he was done, walking back towards Ligur who finished kicking in the stalkers face, a gleeful smile upon his face as Hastur arrived.

With one body laid for the Angels, and the other now overtaken by maggots with a snap of Hasturs fingers, it began to rain harder.

"I don't wanna go Home...not yet-" Hastur spoke up hand upon Ligurs shoulder as they watched the stalker get pulled down Below to Hell for their Master, Satan.

"Hmm?" Ligur looked up at the pale lanky white skinned Demon and saw his black as pitch eyes stare forward, rain dripping down his patchy white hair, unphased it seemed but phased all at once.

"Ya, sure," Ligur said calmly, hand holding Hasturs arm, guiding him in his strange self of being.

Setting themselves upon a statue, safe from the rain now pouring like a waterfall, Ligur waited for Hastur to return from wherever it was he vanished when he got this way and spoke out calmly, voice a soft rumble in his throat, "Kinda backwards, aren't we? Could have saved her, didn't but got her killer for her~"

He chuckled and looked around the murky darkness, "Just so backwards aren't we?"

He shook out himself, still getting wet. He looked back at his lost eyed friend and smiled gently, keeping him dry, he wasn't there just yet, he couldn't consent to being soaking wet so, he'd sit and wait, dripping as he kept speaking to him.

"You wonder what Armageddons ganna be like, Hast?" He frowned at this and sighed softly, "Your not here yet so… I'm kinda… Sad… I guess is the word?" He looked up, hands clasped together, ever changing eyes up at the rainy sky.

"I mean, if WE win, it'll be great but…"

His voice caught, "If THEY win… I'll lose you… We'll lose each other…"

Suddenly, his mind started back to Earth as the rain ceased hitting him.

He looked upwards further and found dusty brown wings unfurled, keeping him dry, Hasturs eyes still dark as pitch, were back.

He looked to his dark skinned friend and whispered, "Who says we're ganna lose, Lig?"

He pulled his wing closer to towards himself and thus, pulled Ligur closer too.

Beneath the statue, wings keeping them dry, the two watched the dark soggy world turn, the occasional word spoken between them, a nudge, a chuckle.

Soon, Ligur slipped off to sleep, eased by Hastur being there, the safety he felt by the lanky white skinned Demon, the rain showering around them in puddles and buildings.

Hastur, when he felt it was safe nuzzled Ligurs head under his chin and breathed, looking out at the world around them then skyward, "If THEY win, who says I won't get us outta here? More than Earth in Her Plans, more places for us to Lurk, just us two~"

With a small hesitation, he gave Ligurs head a small kiss before closing his own eyes and returning to how he was going to get HIS Plan going IF they did loose, Alpha Centauri WAS nice this time of year~

Ya, that would be nice, just them two~


End file.
